eriliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope's Peak Academy
|japanese = 希望ヶ峰学園 Kibōgamine Gakuen|appearances = *Danganronpa: Resonate}}Hope's Peak Academy (希望ヶ峰学園 Kibōgamine Gakuen), also known as Hope's Peak High School, was a school located in the center of a large city. About Hope's Peak Academy was a government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school with boarding facilities founded several hundred years. Unlike a typical high school, the students did not have to participate in entrance exams, but instead were scouted by the school itself as Ultimate experts in their field, with the exception of the Ultimate Lucky Student whose talent was determined by winning a lottery draw. Prior to being scouted, the students had to have already been attending another high school by requirement, meaning they were at minimum 16 years old. Rather than typical school studies, students of Hope's Peak Academy were encouraged to develop their talents, with a practical exam in September halfway through each school year, where they would be required to demonstrate their ability. These practical exams were judged by dignitaries and experts and widely reported by the media in order to give Hope in the future to the nation, and failure could mean expulsion. Ultimate students who successfully graduated Hope's Peak Academy had the reputation of being guaranteed success in life, with many Hope's Peak graduates holding high positions in every field of the professional world. Architecture The main campus of Hope's Peak Academy was diamond-shaped and approximately the size of four regular high-schools. It was divided into quarters, with the East side containing the facilities and classrooms for Ultimate students, the North side containing the old school building, and the West side containing the Reserve Course buildings. The South side housed the Main Course's dormitories, as well as their living necessities, such as a convenience store, a bookstore, and other shops. The central plaza acted as a common area. Old Building The Old School Building, located in the North Quarter was essentially a self-contained unit containing all the facilities needed for a high-end live-in school: several classrooms over 5 floors, dormitories, a gymnasium, a large catering kitchen and dining room, a library, swimming pool, several restrooms, a laboratory housing an air purifier, a small school store, a trash room with an incinerator, a greenhouse, and a bathhouse with a sauna. First Floor The ground floor is separated into two major parts; the dormitory and living quarters The living area contained 15 dorm rooms, a trash room and incinerator, restrooms, a substantial storage room, laundry facilities, a communal bath house, swimming pool and sauna, and a large dining room attached to a catering kitchen. The school area on the ground floor housed two classrooms (1A and 1B), an A/V room, the school store a nurse's office, restrooms, a data center, the entrance to the building and the gymnasium. The gymnasium on this floor was also a key location in the building, used repeatedly by Monokuma to gather the surviving students and give them their latest motive. Dorm Rooms The dorm rooms, which were situated in the living quarters, each had one room that served as both a sitting room and bedroom with simple wooden furniture, and a private ensuite bathroom. The default design of the room featured colour-coded bedding based on the gender of the occupant - pink of girls and blue for boys. The students were able to decorate their dorm rooms however they chose according to their own tastes and personality. Second Floor The Library and Archives, the swimming pool, and classrooms 2-A and 2-B are located on the second floor. Leading to the pool area are boy and girl changing rooms. Within the men's restroom on this floor is a secret room, containing secret documents and files about Hope's Peak Academy. Third Floor The Rec room is directly across from the stairs leading to the second floor. To the left is the Art Room and a storage room. To the right is the Physics Lab, which contains an air purifier and another storage room. Classrooms 3-A and 3-B are also on this floor. Fourth Floor This floor contains the Music Room, the Staff Room, the Headmaster's Office, the Chemistry Lab, and Classrooms 4-A and 4-B. The Data Processing Room is also on this floor and is kept locked; it connects to the Monokuma Control Room. Fifth Floor The fifth and top floor contains a dojo, along with the Biology Lab, which doubles as a morgue. The Greenhouse is found here, however, when the school was converted into a shelter, the windows were covered and painted sky blue, and artificial sun lamps were installed. Classrooms 5-A and 5-B are next to each other, and classroom 5-C is near the Biology Lab. Hope's Peak Academy New School Building Opened in the 78th year of running the school, the New School Building is a tall tower-like structure with many floors that cascade near the upper levels. Main Course students were transferred from the Old School Building into the newer one after its construction was completed. Biology Building Located on the east quarter, the Biology Building is square-shaped, light green, and has multiple stories. Neuroscience Institute The Neuroscience Institute is located on the third floor of the Science Building. It is outfitted with many scientific instruments and a medical trolley. Faculty Buildings Located in the East District of the Academy, the Faculty Buildings are lined up with one another and students are forbidden to access without prior invitation. Meeting Room No. 13 Located on the top floor of the Faculty Building, Meeting Room No. 13 is the largest meeting room in the entire academy holding a maximum occupancy of around 300 people. Despite its size, the room only holds a long table, rather than being structured as an auditorium type of setting. Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee Room Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee Room is where the Steering Committee and current Headmaster meet to discuss the plans of the school's future as well as ongoing projects. The yearly drawing for the Ultimate Lucky Student also takes place in this room. Other Buildings In addition to the Biology, Faculty, and Old School Buildings, it has been stated that there are also buildings that go into the subjects of literature, science, physics, art, health, and language. Courtyard The Courtyards of Hope's Peak Academy are scattered throughout and are noted to be decorated with fountains and small grounds-keeping sheds. Overseas Campus The Overseas Campus began its construction during the 77th Class's first year. . Students : Main article: Hope's Peak Academy Class Batches Trivia *Monokuma's "evil" left eye was inspired by one of the symbols on the Hope's Peak Academy school insignia. *The architecture of Hope's Peak Academy bears a strong resemblance to the University of Tokyo which is located in Bunkyo, Tokyo.